


【FGO/迦周】爱情与灵药与义理巧克力

by little_ear_in_June



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ear_in_June/pseuds/little_ear_in_June





	1. Chapter 1

A. 

迦勒底第二届"你加班，我加班，人理背后有靠山"杯甜点制作大赛在漫天横飞的材料中胜利闭幕。

"总之，指定组和自由组提交的巧克力会分别由匿名评审委员会在一周内完成打分，比赛结果最早在下周就能公布了。感谢------嗝------" 橙子头少女嘟囔一句"不好意思"，大喇喇宣布："大家的热烈参与。嗯嗯，最开心的呢，是现在大家手上都有了足够的巧克力，有想传达的心意就要抓紧机会啦~"

娇小如可爱猫咪的此世全部之恶欠身鞠躬："那么------今年开工辛苦了，下一个财年也请多多关照！恭喜发财红包拿来！" 

 

迦勒底的财政年恰巧在西历情人节前结束，这意味着，预算中花不掉的部分在提取下年度准备金之后，还能有很大一部分结余用来挥霍。为花光秋冬两季的丰厚预算，御主不可谓不绞尽脑汁：有的从者一个月内连续过了两个圣诞节，有的人在短短三周的时间里往返里约和日本，昨天还在看雪吃栗子，明天已经躺在沙滩上，喝着鸡尾酒晒日光浴。

最后一场全动员活动正是为情人节做准备的甜点制作大赛。作为普通的非弓阶男性，迦尔纳本对甜点的制作无甚兴趣，却被示巴生成的随机数（伪）硬塞进指定组的比赛里。指定组顾名思义，要根据菜谱制作特定种类的巧克力。和强调创造力与货真价实厨艺的自由组相比，指定组的比赛更侧重于仪式感与节日气氛：不仅仅对巧克力本身的装盘和裱花要求繁多，甚至巧克力匠人都要穿戴符合主题的服装，好增强比赛观赏性。

 

最重要的是，比赛并非单人项目。

 

他的比赛搭档此刻正一手撑着桌面，小心翼翼地将迦尔纳一天前使用糖浆浇筑而成的螺旋糖果棒集中收纳进托盘里，再把易碎的熔岩巧克力本体转移进小的硬质礼品包装盒。最后，在一只只礼品盒的光滑底面上，用汤勺蘸取蔓越莓果酱，重新绘上色泽明艳的图案。

弟弟似乎很享受这份工作：阿周那的背影翘起一条腿，戴着对戒的左手中指也不时在桌沿上轻快地敲击着。

 

看来......确实得到了宝贵的回忆。

 

迦尔纳也同样心情上佳：虽然比赛结果并不值得期待，至少也按照规定，制作了远超需要上交数量的巧克力蛋糕。这一切的安排，饱含了被迦勒底的从者们敬称为"御主"的少女的善意：将思念寄托在甘美的食物之上，以此传达给重要的人。

在迦尔纳看来，这份善意与巧克力中蕴含的甜美心意一样，是十足美丽之物。

 

此时阿周那已经结束了打包工作。供参赛者带走的托盘上，整整齐齐码着10盒熔岩巧克力蛋糕。看起来已经大获全胜，可阿周那却推了推眼镜，带着稍许无可奈何的架势，面对装满巧克力的托盘叉起了腰。

叉着腰的阿周那，身体古怪地、缓慢扭动起来。

然后......朝迦尔纳所处的方向，微微侧过了身。

 

......当然，对于这一切，迦尔纳都只能用眼角的余光去捕捉：他正忙着用汤勺把过于柔软而难以定型的奶泡从蛋糕表面取下，好进行最后的装盒。

 

因为戴了平光镜而略显陌生的阿周那的面孔蹭过来时，迦尔纳正在慢吞吞地装盒最后一只巧克力蛋糕。

"你太慢了。迦尔纳，你这样的速度什么也做不了。我饿死了。" 阿周那在摆满杂物的桌面上清出一小块区域放置托盘。 迦尔纳注意到，盘子上10只巧克力并非一模一样。

其中一盒有了多余的装饰。

装饰的来源是阿周那西装的前襟。

一次性胸花被摘下，粘在那个盒角。

 

那是本届比赛唯一指定花卉供应商------梅林先生------今晨从小型阿瓦隆花圃中采摘的兰开斯特红蔷薇。陪伴他的是同样初放的碧海蔷薇。

 

阿周那毫不客气地将汤勺伸向巧克力蛋糕。

汤勺停在蛋糕上方差几厘米的地方。

阿周那挑起眉毛示意。可以吗？

 

虽然......

迦尔纳还是举着托盘送了出去。

 

汤勺的边缘压下去的瞬间，巧克力蛋糕的表面就崩裂开来。阿周那皱了皱眉，放下汤勺，用手指捏起了蛋糕。

迦尔纳也随心所欲地品尝起，原本点缀在蛋糕表面的桑葚。

 

阿周那伸舌头舔了舔蛋糕边缘挤出的奶油夹心。一团柔软黏稠、半透明的白色泡沫悬在舌尖。他风度优雅的弟弟总责怪自己吃相不佳，有损婆罗多王室的高贵风仪：此刻他展露保守矜持的姿态，在轻咬一小口蛋糕后慢慢抿嘴，乳白色的奶油沾上并滞留薄薄的上唇。

阿周那以吸吮的方式慢慢品尝口中之物，下意识抿起嘴唇------等到他如梦初醒般回过神，便将巧克力的盒子递给过来。

 

"不要误会了，是义理巧克力而已。为了全心全意侍奉master，即使与仇敌，适当维持友好关系也在职责范围之内。可不要指望我以后也是今天的态度......"

阿周那垂下眼帘，像是无事可做般推了推眼镜，嘴唇因为沾上了奶油而闪闪发亮。仓促拿起巧克力，没给他留出足够时间清理自己，脸颊上沾着刚蹭上而依旧是液态的奶油沫，在蜜色肌肤之上十分显眼。

 

"......只是节日限定吗？" 迦尔纳接过礼盒，微微抬起戴有对戒的中指，以防压到艳红的蔷薇花瓣。

但你可是已经自作主张地把我的回礼吃掉了。迦尔纳心想。但自己的这份无谋势必然被阿周那视作冒犯，只好把其他的盒子重新打扮一下。虽然御主为本命巧克力和义理巧克力配备了不同的原料，事到如今也只好将就。

阿周那却始终盯着迦尔纳，或者更确切的说，是迦尔纳手中的托盘。

 

这时，迦勒底广播系统传来了那个邪恶的声音："紧急事态！请务必不要食用本命巧克力！重复一遍，请务必不要食用本命巧克力！还没有送出的，请遗弃手头的本命巧克力，绝对不要送出！再重复一遍，不管是谁，请务必不要食用本命巧克力，否则会发生严重后果！非常严重的后果！如果已经不慎食用，请马上到医务室报到！"

 

阿周那气势汹汹地回过头来。

然后......愣住了。

 

"阿周那，" 视野的正中央，哥哥还穿着为比赛准备的天青色三件套，罕有地将一头蓬乱浓密的银发打理成清爽的马尾，而那朵自己亲自从枝头剪下的碧海蔷薇花瓣依旧鲜艳地开在胸口上------

青年已神速吃光一整个的熔岩巧克力蛋糕。 

 

宛如猫科动物的竖瞳在阿周那镜片的反光上逡巡片刻，他居然还有条不紊地擦干净嘴角残留的巧克力酱。

 

"只是义理巧克力而已。多此一举的紧张并没有意义。" 

 

迦尔纳从对方手上结果装着巧克力的托盘，放在桌子上，解下自己的领结后，又伸手过来，要帮阿周那脱外套。

"干什么？！ 总之......" 阿周那似乎有什么难言之隐。

"总之。像这样过于正式的穿着已不适合接下来要做的，" 迦尔纳取下蓝蔷薇的胸针，把奶油当胶水，粘在巧克力蛋糕盘子的一角。

 

......这家伙，对言辞真是不自信到夸张的程度。 

 

"一起去趟医务室。走吧。" 

 

空盘子上只剩下半颗草莓，若有好事者拿着放大镜去看，便会发现被咬的牙印，实际上来自于两个人。

 

 

B. 

远远看到医务室门口，已经有不少从者等在那里。似乎"事故"波及的人员比想象中大得多。

 

"发生了什么事吗？" 阿周那硬是拖着异父兄弟前往管制室，却与在走廊上狂奔的藤丸立香撞了个正着。娇小的少女被弹出去摔了个四脚朝天，在阿周那搀扶下晃晃悠悠站起来后还揉着肩膀。"御主，"阿周那急切询问，"我这边没问题，所以、可以允许我为您分忧解难吗？"

藤丸立香却露出十足稀有的沮丧表情："......是......8、82年的......"

"您看起来很不太舒服......？御主，真的不要紧吗？" 

女孩也一副不自在的样子，不时环抱双臂，两腿打着颤，就连声音都微微颤抖。

"御主，如果您也吃了有问题的巧克力，请先去医务室报道。" 迦尔纳说。

"82年的......什么？" 

"82年的......啊......玛修！" 少女却突然爆发出素来令人敬佩的筋力，轻松甩开阿周那，一溜烟便跑得无影无踪。

 

......82年的？

 

等等......那是什么......？

角落里，有东西在动。

"谁在那里？我没见过你。" 迦尔纳问。

这时候阿周那也看清了那个身影。

"你怎么会没见过她？" 

迦尔纳摇摇头，表示是真的没见过。

"技术顾问！"

迦尔纳终于露出了悟的表情："工厂长。"

 

"公主......公主什么也不知道！关于公主帮忙从者地下黑市中购买的82年爱情灵药结果却被人摆了一道混合入巧克力反而会生成圣瓦伦丁系恋爱朊病毒还被不明人士加入到本命巧克力材料中吃了本命巧克力的人都会进入丘比特超敏态如果找不到互相有好感的人来一场激烈而别有生趣长达2小时以上的啪啪啪活塞运动就只能等御主配布限量解毒剂否则就有可能在丘比特超敏态下感染圣瓦伦丁系恋爱脑朊病毒并且大脑彻底不可逆转地恋爱脑化不管做什么都会从恋爱的角度出发总之以后这从者就废了！"

姬路城的眼镜公主在连珠炮一般说出以上谜之内容后，倒抽一口气，昏倒在地板上。

冲击性的内容令阿周那一时失语。

 

"现在的当务之急，是把她------"迦尔纳指了指靠墙昏迷的眼镜少女，"------送去医务室吧？"

"迦尔纳，她刚才说什么papa......"

"她说，【如果找不到互相有好感的人，来一场激烈、而别有生趣的，时长限定在2小时以上的、活塞运动，就会后果很严重】，这是我提炼的核心部分。"迦尔纳解开马甲的前扣，试着公主抱却发现对方所穿的裙长实在太短后，只好改成背。

"我说漏了，是啪啪啪的活塞运动。" 迦尔纳忽地想起了遗漏的字眼，严肃地更正自己。

"这个就不用补充了。"

"必须补充，阿周那，这很重要。"

 

 

"迦尔纳你不知......"阿周那正要说出那句话，却突然意识到，迦尔纳如今的古怪状态，应该是多亏了自己给的那块"义理巧克力"。一阵沮丧感袭来，他不知道该如何继续指责对方了。

何况自己也吃了奇怪的东西。

 

"啊。原来共犯之一在这里。迦尔纳先生，可以把她转交给我吗，技术组这边还有些事情要问清楚。" �前方的盥洗室，迦勒底的名侦探工作人员适时地出现了。

"可以，"迦尔纳把嫌疑犯让渡出去，"恕我啰嗦，不知道有没有人对您提过，原来您的长相与阿周那有几分神似。"

？？？？？？？

"哦，是吗？" 聪明绝顶的侦探闻言与迦尔纳对视了片刻，然后又把目光投向他的兄弟，露出了周六清晨般爽朗的微笑。他对迦尔纳点头致谢："看来您吃了不少。回去自觉隔离吧。"

 

这位明智的绅士又对阿周那轻轻颔首："您也是，我的朋友。"

 

或许不应该把侦探的话作为嘲讽吧。但两人现在无疑陷入了僵局。

迦尔纳一动不动站在身边。定型水开始失效之后，丰沛如日光的银发便自鬓角处流散，湿润的银色发梢挑动着特地为今天换好的耳环------自己所挑选的、闪光的孔雀翎，那光芒应与他的容貌交相辉映。就在刚才，为了方便背人，他还将鼠灰色衬衣解开到第四颗纽扣。在领口敞开处，男性身体挺拔精练的线条若隐若现，让人心跳如le------

？？？

？？？？？

？？？？？？？？

！！！

 

这个、难道这就是传说中的"丘比特超敏态"吗？

这个......稍微有点厉害。

 

"对！"出乎意料地，盥洗室的门第二次打开了，这次吐出了操控魔弹的年长者，"并非作为对侦探发言的补充，仅仅是按照我万无一失的公式计算结果，是，远远不够！研发抗病毒血清的速度远远不够！此次受灾范围出乎意料广大。所以，如果能找到合适的对象自助清理一下病毒，我们年轻可爱的御主，想必会很感激的。"他对二人微微欠身。

魔弹使在二人面前优雅地系上领巾，又从口袋掏出老花镜戴好，露出极具智慧而意味深长的笑容。

（tbc）


	2. Chapter 2

C. 

在喝空了两个水壶之后，阿周那突然想起，按照设定，从者是不需要喝水的。

 

（那么去找那个男人决一胜负吧。）

 

事到如今，已经不知道应该怪罪谁。如果不是异想天开地想要追随无意义的当地节日风俗，送出一份所谓的"凝聚了无法描述的心意"的"本命巧克力"，也不会落得如此下场。 

可是迦尔纳为什么也像自己一样，犯了愚蠢的错误。这可并非自己所认识的迦尔纳。

 

（那么，就去见他吧。他现在就在房间。只要打开门，正对的房间就是。）

 

只是有一点完全出乎了他的想象。那就是：迦尔纳居然也准备了那样的巧克力。

明明只是个全然不懂得何为风雅的武士。

奶油是胶水。

只是通晓世间的法，通晓了人情，却对恋情一窍不通。 

碧海般的蔷薇。

他的心志是比父亲的雷枪更坚韧的武器。有如铁中之铁。 

吃下的时候，倒是并没有感觉，那毒有多可怖。

反而出乎意料的，即使现在，还能在舌尖回甘。但是很可惜，没有来得及，更细致地品味------

 

阿周那又给自己倒了一杯水。

然后他打开门，大步穿过迦勒底的走廊。

 

居然有人很快应了门。

"你不是阿周那。烦请改日再来。" 他语速很快，无暇客气的感觉。

"我并非掩藏自己真名的宵小之辈。太阳之子啊，莫非你的莲花眼被蒙蔽，连追逐了千万年的宿敌都无法辨认？" 

……

"阿周那，真想不到你还有吟诗作赋的才华。写得很好。可我认为，现在并不是作诗的时机。" 

 

在注意到他还穿着比赛时的衬衣和西装裤的时候，阿周那才想起，自己也该先换掉衣服。虽然只需要灵体化，就能在眨眼时间内穿上作为英灵一部分的服饰，身上的服饰，棉线衬衫、象牙色的西装、镶嵌着碎钻的黄金领针，却都是货真价实的人间商品，并非第三法所造的虚幻之物------迦尔纳的衣服也是同样------也就是说，不会消失，要使用两手的手指，一颗颗解开衬衣的纽扣，露出胸口，露出腰，再把衬衣脱下。自己也要按住银质的皮带扣，解开牛皮腰带，再慢慢地，保持着拥抱的姿势，任由迦尔纳的双手为自己褪下裤装，也是象牙色，柔软一如蛋糕上的奶油。

现在。迦尔纳身上，除了内裤和孔雀翎毛的耳环，只剩下黑袜子了。

而阿周那的白色袜子堆在地板上。

 

不知道是在脱衬衣的时候开始接吻的，还是他开始帮迦尔纳解那条紧得愚蠢的腰带的时候。总之只剩下袜子的时候，两个人的舌头就已经缠得像二人放下武器用摔角一决胜负时结结实实扣在对方胳膊上和腰间的拳头。

迦尔纳把他推向有床头柜的墙壁，待他坐定在床头柜上，便托住他的下巴，按住肩头吻得更深，托着他右脸脸颊的右手不断揉捏他的耳垂，玩弄新钉上去的石榴石。

回过神来的时候，左手已经隔着新换的薄薄布料，不断揉捏对方胯下的硬挺之物了。

迦尔纳却突然停下了吻，停下了揉捏耳垂的动作，松开拖着他脸颊的手，攥住了异母兄弟不安分的左手手腕。

阿周那睁开眼睛。

 

因为距离过近而过于巨大，因而变得几乎有些超现实的、像野生动物一样的眼球，隔着窄鼻梁，占据了整个视野。

是属于那男人的英俊的、消瘦的脸。

在开裂了野兽式细长瞳孔的冰色虹膜上，映照出另一张------

意乱情迷的脸。

那是只有顶尖的射手能看到的东西：在冰色瞳孔中的影子的瞳孔中，所映照的面孔撤开，尖峭的鼻尖之间保持着随时可以缩小为无的微妙距离。

 

"阿周那，或许你是来向我要求道歉。" 迦尔纳恢复了严正的神情。

"你是该道歉。" 

"入乡随俗和随波逐流，有时是同一回事。但我并不具有千里眼的能力，无法预计到此次事件的发生。"

"你假惺惺地说道歉，就因为这种事吗？"

"现在不是提陈年旧事的时候。"迦尔纳这么说的时候，牵着他左手的手腕，从内裤里拖了出来。

"你不会想说自己不想利用眼下混乱的局面，做出淫乱之事吧。"

"即使仅仅抱入乡随俗的立场，在异教圣人的纪念日，称鱼水之欢为淫乱，阿周那，我认为这并不合适。"

 

迦尔纳松开他的手，垂下来的指尖虚贴在阿周那大腿上。

 

阿周那朝对方眼睛里看过去。

"淫乱"啦，"圣人纪念日"啦，"入乡随俗"啦，在迦尔纳轻声吐出这些荒唐词句的时候，他的眼神却不能骗人。

依然是和刚才一样的，中了巧克力的毒的人，看到解药时特有的眼神。

是和自己一般的沉醉。和自己一样深陷更古老的疾病。在休克疗法生效时透露出的欣喜若狂之情。

 

但他却假惺惺地说"这不合适"？

 

瞳孔里的小人笑了一声："没什么。只要忍耐着等待药物的配给就行了。我的意志力怎会输给你？"

我才不是需要你为愚蠢的事情道歉的心胸狭窄之辈。迦尔纳。

"只是觉得......既然可以自己解决的问题，又何必留待御主？我以为......你也有同样的想法！亏我还打算自己扮演女性的角色，毕竟就是你，被那样的我打败过，不是吗？"

迦尔纳点头表示自己还记得。

"我不该强求。毕竟......"羞赧的心情之下，阿周那不由自主语带讥诮，"看来你并非缺乏心意，只是缺乏作为男人的能力吧。你真叫人失望！" 

他叹了口气，让自己灵体化，想使用魔力换上衣服。

 

"别着急。" 

迦尔纳压住他的肩头，打断了行动。

"我身为男人，缺乏男人应有的能力——" 迦尔纳像是确认一样，重述了他刚才口不择言出口的恶语，"阿周那，一直以来，我给了你这样的感觉。这样的错觉吗？"

他的表情似乎有几分受伤。愧疚感适时地出现了。

"……当然不是指在战场上，你作为对手的力量，任谁也不能提出不满！" 阿周那如实承认。

"那么是......"

这是个难以回答的问题，阿周那向对方的身体，保持着勃起状态的阳具有着和平日的状态大相径庭的尺寸。

"只是看起来缺乏欲望而已。"

"是我太过疏于表达，让你觉得受冷淡了吗？" 迦尔纳垂下眼帘。

 

不知不觉，已经心照不宣地变成了这样的关系吗。

但阿周那，对那个问题的答案，却越来越好奇了。

 

"只是有个问题想问而已。"

"希望不是更多对我【能力】的质疑。"

"那个......" 这个问题因为粗俗而难以出口，但经过了几千年无数场圣杯战争里的追逐与相杀，却终于在这一刻完全浮现出清晰的面目，而变成不得不出口的一句话。

"在与我战斗时，迦尔纳从未感觉兴奋吗？"

"无论按照生前的记忆，还是灵基的记载，这都是最令我兴奋的事。" 他坦率的回答令人舒心。

"可是，男人们在战斗时，都会有肢体上的反应。但你却......" 

 

看起来。完全没有啊。

 

"哦，这样吗。" 迦尔纳很快回答，"因为，是金的。"

 

？！

所以，足够坚固吗？

那我还真是错怪你了。

 

"可是，难道不会不舒服吗？" 古往今来，多数武士即使在腰间覆甲，也会穿着宽松的下半身，这一习俗实际上有着便利行动的考量。

迦尔纳突然牵起他的手。

"你能这么关心我个人的问题，我很高兴。"但他似乎又有了难言之隐，语气顿滞下来，"实际上我也已经习惯了。更重要的是......"

阿周那，你大概是忘记了吧。或者说，最初几次被圣杯召唤而相斗的记忆，并未留在你灵基上吗？

阿周那努力在灵核内翻找之前被召唤的记录，这才发现，有一部分记忆，被自己的分灵要求从记录中抹去了。那么是什么呢？

"最初在阿赖耶作用下现世时，我并未对虚妄的外表作过多考量。所以，'其他的我'在与'其他的你'战斗之时，毫无保留地兴奋了起来。"

 

阿周那想象了一下那画面。

"战斗的氛围，是变得奇怪了吧。"

"战斗的氛围，变得很不严肃。你尖叫着逃走了，最后被魔术师使用了令咒。"

 

"原来如此。" 阿周那心想。那我还真是错怪你了。

他也在同时深深理解了自己，所以消除这部分记载的原因。

 

"哼，不值一提的过往。既然如此，我就先......" 换衣服的操作，却再一次被迦尔纳打断了。

"是我不好，让你对我作为男人的能力产生了怀疑。" 迦尔纳强硬地按住他，然后将没来得及反抗的拥有A级筋力的英灵向后推倒。

迦勒底的床垫很软，刚睡上去时令人不适，习惯了以后，来自古老年代的英灵们，倒纷纷称赞其人类文明的造物。

迦尔纳钢铁一般的双臂圈成了热情的牢笼。

 

"既然你是怀着心意而来，就让我在今天好好向你证明，我作为【男人】的能力吧。"

 

那吻如同令人目眩的雪之风暴，铺天盖地，以摧枯拉朽之势迎面而来。

 

"想尝尝味道？真是个不知道忍耐的家伙。  
　好吧。你就亲自尝尝看吧。" 

 

 

（END）

 

骗人的。其实还有：

 

D.

一度为迦勒底带来腥风血雨的灵药风波，在从者们与工作人员的通力协作下，顺利解决了。

阿周那出于羞怯，并未向任何人承认自己曾送出过，也曾收到过"本命巧克力"这一事实。

罗摩却因为迦勒底的灵药氛围，带着本年度仍未送出的本命巧克力，害了长达一月之久的急性相思病。

"......就像豆善陀王思念那位仙女一样。" 阿周那凑过来，扒住迦尔纳手中的书籍，赤裸的大腿在兄长的腰间轻轻磨蹭。

"......真是幼稚。为什么是图画书？"

"是御主在知道我喜爱友情与努力之后，强烈推荐的。可惜的是，似乎后面的部分突然得不到了。太可惜了。"

被翻开的一页上，体格伟岸的男子有着惊人的头发长度与强度。

"上次的也是，天照与拉克西斯的命运，到底最后是怎样呢？果然还是很在意啊。还有，白鹰尚未尝到命运的苦果。巨人殖装之间的战斗，真想再看一次......【注释1】"

"你今天似乎有难言之隐。" 阿周那拆穿对方。

兄长是不擅长说谎的男人。

"我在做心理建设。阿周那，我今天从御主那里，得到了关于上一次灵药的信息。"

 

 

"好在迦尔纳先生，并没有受到灵药事件的困扰呢。" 小猫一样的橙发少女狡黠地微笑了一下。

"算是吧。" 迦尔纳给出不置可否的含糊回答，"能够圆满解决这次的事件，应该感谢侦探先生和罪犯先生提供的线索。"

既然很快地自助解决掉了，自然不会受到困扰。 

 

"迦尔纳先生虽然见识透彻，却有时会有过于轻信的倾向呢。幸亏您没有中巧克力之毒，否则就凭这一知半解的信息量，怕是会有麻烦的后遗症。"

"御主，我在听。"

"具体是谁我就不说了，上次自助解决的从者中，有人似乎出现了麻烦的后续情况，是妊娠反应。"

"？"

"啊......都是SSR级的从者，会生出什么样的小从者呢？" 少女眼中突然闪现出星星般的光芒。

肯定有Buster魔放吧！如果25的自充不够，可以有25+25=50自充就好了！神性即死这种技能不要也罢！不过集星最好保留！稍微有点担心会出现随机效果......

少女欢快的语气，甚至能让人误以为，促使她说出以上言论的，并非是对新生从者的期待，只是满满的恶作剧之心而已。

不管是什么都无需在意。

 

"御主，我有个请求。"银发的从者轻声对少女提出了请求，"您对神性即死的观点，还请不要对部分从者提起，特别是那些，自尊心非常强的。"

 

 

E.

"所以......" 阿周那一阵紧张，盘腿坐直了身体，"会renshen。"

"会renshen。" 

"但、我们是英灵？"

"你我都缺乏caster的职阶适性，对第三法的运作缺乏了解。"

"我有百分之十五的caster职阶适性。"阿周那提醒。

作为工厂长的时候，似乎确实是以caster的职阶扮演的。

这不奇怪，除此之外，我也具有作为Rider现界的适性。迦尔纳想。

 

"更重要的是，"阿周那清了清嗓子，但他的声音依然紧绷，可见新的信息，的确带来了不小的精神冲击，"你我都是男性。男人不可能妊......"

此刻他就连耳垂都鲜红欲滴，伸手捂住了脸，柔软的黑发从指缝里冒出来。

 

"没错，你我都是男人，但是阿周那，你是不是忘了什么重要的事？"

阿周那捂着脸摇摇头。

"我们，是印度男人。"

"......你不要说了。"

"难道你忘了吗，阿周那------" 迦尔纳将捂住脸的双手拉开，直视着阿周那深黑色的双眼，"为了战胜摩西湿，诃利诃罗之子是如何诞生的【注释2】......"

"那是湿婆与毗湿奴所行之神迹，你我生而为人时，也只是肉体凡胎！"

"肉体凡胎的确尚未达到梵我合一的境界，可妊娠并不需要那么多要求。阿周那，还记得你般度一族的祖先吗？"

"般度与持国一族，和母亲所出的雅度一族的共同祖先，皆是婆罗多大王。"

"再往前一点。"

"是与优哩婆湿遭命运别离的洪呼王，那位天女曾将我诅咒。"

"再往前一点，洪呼王的祖父。"

"月神昌德拉，人也呼他苏摩。"

"那么与昌德拉共同孕育了他的是......"

"别再说了！"阿周那无比痛苦地捂着脸。

"是伊拉......不用提醒我，伊拉，后世婆罗门人之母......"

没错。

是男人。

和男神。

诞下了后代。【注释3】

 

——到头来，二人皆是男性与男性的后代。

 

"你说得有道理......怪不得、我最近总有奇怪的感觉，是因为renshen吗……" 在内心经历了痛苦的阿周那，似乎终于平静地接受了自己的命运。

 

"……迦尔纳，我饿了。"

 

"阿周那，你是英灵。按照常理，英灵不会感到饥饿。"

 

"按照常理，英灵也不会......"阿周那像是认命了一般，长吁出一口气，倒在了床上。

袒露着双腿。裸露的膝盖如同对称而生长的山头。在尝过了这裸露下肢的滋味之后，迦尔纳便再无法将其舍弃。

浑圆的膝盖孩子气地轻轻撞击着。

迦尔纳信手劈开两座山峦。

恋人的身体宛如巧克力流注的大地，天之刻刀在之上雕刻出熟悉的面孔。那面孔带着优美笑意而注视他，又将甘美的山峰轻轻举起，脚趾在迦尔纳的肩头，挑逗着他的心弦。

手掌展开了就变成雪山白鹰，沿着冈仁波齐深黑柔嫩的山峦，一路滑翔至冈底斯的山脚。

迦尔纳火热的掌心平摊在小腹上。

 

男人沉默地看了他一会儿就起身。在那之前，带着不明所以的认真神情，轻啄了大地的嘴唇。

 

“你去哪里？” 阿周那问。

“厨房。”哥哥说，“我去看看，还能不能弄点吃的。” 

 

（TRUE END）


End file.
